


On a Midnight Highway

by bleedingdaylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingdaylight/pseuds/bleedingdaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Passing warrior.</i>
</p><p>Cas visits Dean in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Midnight Highway

**Author's Note:**

> For [fc_smorgasbord](http://fc-smorgasbord.livejournal.com/)'s fanfic challenge.

There was a road inside Dean's mind. It's mostly dark, with an exception of the occasional dingy streetlight that is planted every mile or so. The Impala's engine was revving, speeding down the very same road. Dean's at the wheel, his foot weighing down the accelerator. The speed meter stick looked about to break and Dean wanted to go faster.

There's a light at the end of the road. For miles, it's barely there, hidden by the fog and the engulfing darkness, but it's there. As he came closer and closer to it, the light gets brighter and brighter. Dean's foot slammed the accelerator further into the floor. The light became brighter with every mile. Dean was able to make out a shape in the light; it's shaped like a human.

Dean slammed in the break just before he would've hit the form in the light, the Impala's tires screeching horribly. He winced, apologizing furiously to his baby, a string of muttered curses following. When he lifted his eyes, his mouth clamped closed as Dean swallowed heavily. The hunter quickly got out of the car and ran to the shape.

"Cas?" Dean breathed, his voice low and husky, tears slowly starting to pool in his eyes. It's been months since they had last spoken and Dean missed the holy tax accountant.

"Hello Dean," Cas replied, his voice equally husky and looks at Dean forlornly. "I've missed you."

Dean hiccuped quietly and pulled Cas in for a hug. The tears started to cascade on Dean's face as Castiel squeezed him hard. Pulling away from him, Dean grabbed the lapels of Cas's ever-present tan trench coat. He peered into eyes bluer than the Mediterranean, searching for something.

Dean roughly tugged the angel forward, their lips crashing together. It had been too long since he felt those soft, pink lips on his and he intended on taking advantage of them while he had them.

Cas kissed back with equal ferociousness, tongue darting into Dean's mouth. Moaning, Dean slipped a hand in between them, into Cas's pants. The groan he was rewarded with made Dean push Cas up against the Impala. Dean had missed this. So much.

Castiel's eyes tore open just as Dean was working him out of the trench coat. "Dean," he croaked as Dean's thumb brushed over his nipple through the white dress shirt.

"Cas," Dean moaned, pushing the trench coat off Cas's shoulders. It landed on the hood of the Impala with a dull thump. He shoved a knee in between Cas's thighs. Cas let out a loud, gravelly groan and Dean knew he had a one-way, first class ticket straight to Hell.

"Dean!" Cas panted as Dean pressed his knee hard into Cas's crotch. "We're about to be disconnected; someone is going to wake you up."

Dean sighed, annoyed. "It's always the good dreams," Dean shook his head and straightened up so the angel was no longer pressed up against the Impala. "I miss you, Cas."

"I know," Castiel replied, stroking his thumb across Dean's cheek. "I will see you soon, Dean, I swear."

Dean can feel a bubble of hysteria about to pop inside him. "Cas…" he whispered.

"I am watching over you," he said, taking Dean's face into both hands. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

"You too, Cas," Dean said quietly. "I love you, too." And Dean was torn from the dream by the sound of a shrilling alarm clock.

He turned to see Lisa already out of bed, sifting through their closet. Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. He pauses when he felt wetness. Tears. Shit. He check under the covers and found a raging boner.

"Fuck."


End file.
